Through a Pilot's Eyes
by rogue-jedi-princess
Summary: Yuuzhan Vong war from the point of view of a normal pilot.


**A/N: This is the first thing I have posted on It's just something I wrote on a whim one day. It could stand alone, but it is really simple right now and does have another part, it just depends on if I feel like posting it or not. Without further ado….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, George Lucas and co. do, although the character is mine, and the squadron is questionable. As far as I can recall it is an Iella original, but I could be wrong. **

It seemed like the war was never going to end, it was as if the supposed light at the end had been shut off. It was two and a half years into the war with the Yuuzhan Vong and many in the Galactic Alliance's forces had accepted that they were most likely going to die young and go out in their starfighters and in a ball of fire. Such was the case of 21 year old starfighter pilot Regan Falton. He flew in Sabre Squadron, which was made up of X-Wings, some of them older versions, but more than half were the newer model. They were in no way shape or form the most elite of squads, but they got the job done.

Regan dropped out of hyperspace, still in formation with his wingmates and in the shadow of a star destroyer. Looming ahead was a brown, green, and blue planet with a few asteroids scattered about, he couldn't remember its name and right now he didn't really care. His top priorities at the moment were the Yuuzhan Vong ships in front of him, now spewing coralskippers.

"Form up Sabres." His commander said. "Divide into four shield trios, you should know your wingmates by now." As Regan joined the trio with Sabres 5 and 8 he saw other squadrons arranging themselves as well.

They quickly flew forward, trying to stay in some semblance of a shield trio to provide each other with cover. The coralskippers were separating into their formations and the fighting was starting in a blaze of plasma and laser fire.

Regan switched his lasers to stutterfire and took out a skip that got to close; he flew over the debris cloud, and flipped around back to his wingmates.

"Twin Suns is going in for an attack run on the frigate. Let's give them some cover fire." Regan's commander said. He adjusted his vector so he could help cover them as Twin Suns made their run. He turned and shot at an approaching skip. A singularity-creating dovin basal blossomed in front of it, but stutterfire and a shot from Sabre 8 quickly took care of it.

"Five, there's one on your tail." He said bringing his X-Wing in behind Sabre 5 and her pursuer. He shot at it and a dovin basal opened behind it. He kept shooting until it overloaded and the skip exploded in front of him, lately they'd been getting relatively easy to dispatch now that pilots had a method to go by. He flew through the debris and came out to find his wingmate a little fried but wholly unharmed.

"Thanks Three." She said.

"No problem." He replied as he continued chasing oncoming skips. When the Yuuzhan Vong fighter numbers were dwindling, a second frigate that had been hanging back from the main fight launched a second wave. Regan was first to notice.

"All squads, more skips headed our way." He said as they came barreling at them.

"Three, there's two on your tail." Eight's voice came in his helmet comm. He swerved as they fired plasma missiles at him, barely missing his ship. He brought the ship back in front of them, just as they were about to fire on him again, he brought the nose of the X-Wing up hard and flipped, ending up behind them.

He fired at one, but the other veered off to the side, obviously hoping to fall in behind him. He couldn't worry about it now, he rerouted power to his rear shields and kept up the barrage of laser fire on the one in front of him. As a chunk of coral broke off the skip in front of him, the one behind began to fire. The ship had to take it for just a little longer, just until he could get the first skip.

Regan was so entranced with defeated the skip flying in front him that he didn't notice how close they were to the Yuuzhan Vong frigate. As his target exploded in front of him, he used the debris cloud as cover and veered to the side, then turned sharply and went under the frigate. His pursuer wasn't quick enough coming out of the debris and slammed into its own ship. He smiled grimly as he saw the explosion and, giving the frigate a wide berth, looped his X-Wing back over it and returned to the fight.

This had been happening too much, and for too long. The constant war, the fighting, it made everyone numb. Pilots were loyal, but they were simply doing their jobs now, nothing more. The strain of almost constant battle and the death that surrounded all of them made pilots and soldiers deadened to everything that happened around them. When a battle was over they came back dazed and exhausted, and knowing that it was a lucky shot that they didn't die that day.

Regan didn't think about this until an explosion to his right caught his eye.

"We lost Five." Eight was saying, sounding slightly dazed and disheartened as he came out of the haziness of the battle.

The truth of the war only hit home when it was someone he knew that died in that all too familiar fire ball.

"No time now Eight, three skips coming our way." He told his wingmate as the Vong came hurtling toward them. He brushed off the feeling of losing his friend, he had to get back to doing his job.

They both fired at the lead, with two X-Wings, both using the stutterfire method, it was quickly eliminated. The odds were even and they picked a skip to pursue as the Vong fighters separated and flew two different directions.

He fired at it, and it fired at the same time, the laser fire and the plasma colliding in front of them in a blaze of light and molten fire. Regan took this second of time to swerve off to the side, and then bank his ship sharply to come around to get a bit behind the skip.

The skip's pilot must have caught on to his plan and turned sharply to the side, spun up and flipped, putting him behind Regan. As soon as the skip got in position behind him, it began firing its plasma missiles. Regan's X-Wing rocked side to side as he rerouted more power to the shields.

A beeping sounded in the X-Wing signaling the failing shields, the constant assault of plasma was proving too much for them. An explosion to his left caught his eye, the head Yuuzhan Vong frigate had been destroyed, most likely by Twin Suns. The fire had already burned itself out when he began maneuvering through the chunks of yorik coral that were left.

The coral chunks were rotating and moving; it would be very easy to smash against one, which was what Regan planned for the skip behind him and not himself. He spun around some of the bigger chunks and backtracked the way he came in, only to spin around again and take a different route. The skip behind him continued its pursuit and continued to fire.

His ship shuddered and was thrown forward, his hand slipped on the yoke and the ship did a nose dive. Regan barely pulled it up in time to miss a chunk of space junk. His astromech informed him that a stabilizer had been blown out. The constant alarms were beginning to give him a headache.

"Well, try and hold it together, I'm a little busy right now." He snapped at the droid.

He banked the ship hard in between two chunks that were on a collision course with each other. Once between them he turned hard to the right just in time to see the two pieces of coral collide with each other and completely flatten the skip that had been following him.

By now the fight was over, the two Yuuzhan Vong frigates had been destroyed, and fighters were moping up the remaining coralskippers. He had no clue if Eight had made it through. Regan turned his smoking and singed X-Wing back toward the GA's star destroyer. He would live to see another fight.

**A/N: Well there you have it. Love it? Hate it? Don't care either way? Tell me in a review. Maybe I'll post the second part, maybe I won't, depends on my mood. Iella Out. MTFBWY.**


End file.
